Automatic clinical sample analyzers are common in hospitals and research institutions for analyzing large quantities of samples. For example, environmental specimens, such as water, or patient specimens, such as blood, urine or other biological samples, can be tested using automated sample analyzers to determine concentrations of contaminants or analytes, for example.
Automated clinical sample analyzers have a variety of component systems that work in concert to manipulate patient samples. For example, an automated clinical sample analyzer may have one or more reagent dispensing components, sample holder dispensing components, sample and reagent probes, washing stations, detecting mechanisms, and automated arms, carousels, or conveyors for moving samples from one station to another.
Automated clinical sample analyzers reduce time taken to perform assays on patient samples, improve output, and reduce human error and contamination, thereby providing cost effective sample analysis. However, despite the automated functioning of such analyzers, operator intervention is often required if a component malfunctions, or if consumables, such as reagents and sample holders, need replacing. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automated clinical sample analyzer that reduces the need for operator intervention, thereby further improving efficiency, accuracy of testing, and throughput.
In satisfaction of the above-mentioned needs and others, the present teachings relate to a system for providing a plurality of reagents in a single reagent container pack that can be stored, preserved and readily accessed on-board an automated clinical sample analyzer for detecting or measuring one or more analytes in a body fluid.